Intellectual Love
by MLAdams
Summary: Yoshida Samira, a name everyone knows but someone no one has ever met. This is the same girl who has ranked top in her class for the past year; beating Ootori Kyouya each time. He's beyond frustrated, and is determined to find out who this Yoshida girl really is; but will his uncontrollable feelings for Haruhi get in the way of his mission? Or will new, unfamiliar feelings blossom?
1. Chapter One: Second Place in Rough

**Chapter One: Second Place is Rough**

Kyouya's fists clenched tightly; nails digging into his skin as his eyes looked over the 2nd year's exam scores. A teacher had been posting the sheet when he arrived, and had smiled approvingly at him before she left; but Kyouya wasn't satisfied, with what he saw, at all.

He looked to his scores again. They were all perfect marks, something that didn't surprise his egotistical self, but as his eyes scanned over his name and to the number two ranking he held, his lips turned into a small frown. His gray eyes narrowed and moved up to the name which had loomed over his own since the middle of his first year.

_Yoshida Samira._ Kyouya thought her name with a hiss. No matter how hard he studied, and worked for the top ranking of his class, Yoshida always out did him. Even when he got perfect marks, she always scored one or two points more than him. To say the least, it was more than frustrating.

And to make matters worse, Yoshida never attended class; not even once. No one knew what she looked like, or what she was like personally. Of course there was one thing everyone knew, and that was her name. The Yoshida Family was the wealthiest family in japan, and weren't bashful when it came to boasting about their Royal blood line. Most students thought that was the reason she never came to class, because her family was too good for even Ouran Academy. And others spread nasty rumors that she was cursed with being ugly and was to embarrassed to appear in public.

Kyouya was too absorbed in his own annoyance and thoughts that he hadn't noticed the group of students that had formed around him. Everyone was eager to see their scores, and soon people were shoving and yelling at one another. Kyouya quickly slipped out of the crowd, fixing his uniform accordingly, and headed for the Host Club.

The others should have already arrived and prepared to open, but Kyouya highly doubted that. If he wasn't there to whip them into shape they would laze around all afternoon and get nothing done; Haruhi being the only exception. Kyouya couldn't help but smile softly as her face fluttered into his mind. She was defiantly the most interesting person he had ever met. Her unique intelligence, that out did his own in certain areas, and the way she always found the good in someone. Those things alone were enough to get his stomach to jump around.

Haruhi was an incredible force that could blow you off your feet at any moment. She surprised you in little ways, and was supportive at all times. Who wouldn't immediately fall prey to her kindness? Kyouya knew he had. From the moment he realized she was, in fact, a girl to this very moment. He admired her in ways, and envied her in others.

Kyouya sighed. He was smart enough to know these feelings were more than what made up a friendship, and he hated it. If there was anything he hated more, it was feeling weak, and that's exactly how he felt while around Haruhi. He would do anything she asked – of course that was after he harassed her with a smile. But Kyouya knew if he ever confessed or acted on his feeling he would lose his closest friend – Tamaki.

Another sigh escaped Kyouya's lips as he gripped the handle of Music Room #3. He hesitated for a moment to collect himself and his thoughts; a small smirk played on his lips and he opened the door swiftly.

Chaos. It was as simple as that. The twins were teasing Tamaki to no end, and were even chasing him around the room as he tried to get away from the red-headed devils. Furniture was turned over, and papers were scattered across the floor; which was being cleaned up carefully by none other than Haruhi. Meanwhile Honey stuffed his face with sweets and Mori watched.

"It seems you all have forgotten we open in less than fifteen minutes." Kyouya said causing everyone to freeze and look at him. He held a charming smile, well, charming to anyone but the other Hosts. The room seemed to drop twenty degrees and they all shivered fiercely, feeling the hypothetical daggers pierce their hearts. Everyone stood quickly and scurried around to clean their mess. Kyouya pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and nodded as he walked over to his designated table by the window- which, had been the only piece of furniture that had not been touched. He set up his laptop and took a seat. There was no need for him to watch them, since they wouldn't dare disobey his orders.

Haruhi was the first one to finish and walked over to the large row of windows leisurely, looking out across the campus. The snow had finally melted and the trees were starting to awaken from their long slumbers. Even with spring only weeks away, the air was still crisp and had you shivering if you didn't ware at least a light sweater. Haruhi loved the changing of seasons, and how you could feel the air warm or cool around you. Each season even had its own smell it seemed. Spring with its fresh blooming flowers and the rain; summer was filled with sticky humanity and fall was a mix of fresh pine and the crispness of winter.

She sat down comfortably on the windowsill, waiting patiently for the Host Club to open. Things had calmed down, and the room had become peaceful again. Haruhi looked down to Ouran's main walk way, which had been cleared of all students who didn't have after school activities. Even if Ouran was an elite school, all teenagers were the same and when the last bell sounded they all rushed out at once wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Except for the Host Clubs dedicated followers, that is.

A blue reflection caught Haruhi's attention, causing her brown eyes to dance their way over to it. At first, the glare was bright and caused her to look away, but when Haruhi's eyes readjusted and she looked back out the window - a girl walked towards the main entrance.

Haruhi quickly took note of the beautiful lapis colored crystal that hung around her neck, which shone brightly in the sun. The next thing she noticed was the olive skin on which the beautiful crystal lie. It was extremely odd to see someone so…_dark _in japan, at least that's how Haruhi felt.

Haruhi looked to Kyouya, wondering if he had noticed this girl as well, but he was too concerned with whatever was on his laptop to notice. She pursed her lips slightly and looked back down at the girl. She wore a loose fitted, white sweater that hung off her shoulders and a black pleated skirt with stockings to match. Haruhi found her beautiful, especially her shoulder length white hair.

"Who is that?" The words blurted from Haruhi's lips accidentally. She mentally sighed. It wasn't like she really wanted an answer, in fact, it was more of a rhetorical question to herself, but she couldn't take it back. Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly stuck to her, and they both pushed their faces to the window.

"I don't see anyone." Hikaru stated lamely.

"Me either." Kaoru sounded more upset than his twin. They sighed together and looked to Haruhi. She looked back out the window, furrowing her brows when she didn't see the girl any longer.

"Hm." Haruhi looked back to the twins. "I guess she already entered the school."

Kyouya finished whatever work he was doing on his laptop, and closed it gently while standing. "Positions everyone." He pulled at the bottom of his blue over coat, then looked to his watch. "We open in, three…two…one."

The large gold doors opened and the rose petals flew through the air as a mob of yellow cloaked females bustled in. They squealed happily as the other hosts jumped into action; fawning and doting on them as they usually did. Haruhi glanced once more out the window, before hoping down and displaying her broadest smile to the customers who approached her.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back with another OHSHC Fanfic! I know I said I was writing one on Bleach, but I suddenly got this idea and couldn't help but start writing! It's crazy how idea's suddenly come to you. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! Reviews or other comments are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

**Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted **

Samira stared blankly at the black letters that spelt out her name, and the bold number 1 to the left of it. She had been first in her class since she transferred into Ouran during her first year; it was actually quiet frustrating. The only reason she had decided to transfer was because she heard so many things about Ouran Academy's exceptional academics and their brilliant students; which turned out to be just a silly rumor.

"How ridicules." Samira mumbled, running a few fingers through her wispy white hair. In all honesty, Samira loathed people. There wasn't one characteristic she found appealing about them, and could never find someone that could come close to being her equal. It had always been hard for her, even when she was a child.

She walked and talked way before what was normal, and showed an increasing level of intelligence by the time she was one. It was always somewhat difficult for Samira to socialize, considering no one could keep up a conversation with her; and once she left the room, they would speak badly about her. That was another thing she found unappealing; the way people in general naturally find more intelligent, or more beautiful individuals to be a nuisance.

"She's so strange," and "The only reason she is shown so much attention is because of how smart she is," where the two most common sentences she heard about herself. If a certain person out does another, the lower ranked individual automatically feels inferior and will say anything to make themselves feel better.

So all in all, Samira stopped attending school. She stopped socializing with kids her own age, especially teenagers, and kept to herself. There was no reason for her to go to school; especially when she was far beyond their curriculum. She was happier alone in her own world, where only a few where allowed to enter.

The human race was cruel, and unnerving. Samira could admit she wasn't perfect, and she did commit some of the same actions that she absolutely hated, but it was for her own benefit. Everything she did held merit of some sort and it paid off in the end. She had decided long ago that searching for someone who might relate to her was useless.

Samira's eyes moved down to the name that sat under hers and her lips seemed to deepen into a sneer. She spun on her heels quickly, and headed for the stairway. "What a disappointment. To think, I didn't even try and you still couldn't score higher than me, Kyouya Ootori."

* * *

"Alright, I'm going!" Haruhi huffed out as she was pushed out the door by the twins. They closed the door behind her loudly, and she sighed. "Why me?"

During the chaos before the Host Club had opened, Hikaru and Kaoru knocked over the last jar of coffee and spilt it everywhere. Of course Tamaki had thrown a large temper tantrum until Haruhi agreed to go out and buy some, but she hadn't expected to be pushed out the door.

"You would think they would be more grateful." Haruhi continued to mumble to herself. She approached the staircase and hopped down each step quickly, wanting to get to the store and back quickly. If she didn't, Kyouya would defiantly increase her debt for "lack of performance." Haruhi's face fell, and she mentally sobbed.

Haruhi whipped around the corner to the next flight of stairs that would bring her to the first floor, and jumped down to the next step. She immediately tried to stop, finally noticing there was someone else on the staircase with her. Haruhi had come around with so much momentum, there was no way she could stop before ramming into whomever was walking in front of her, so she simply closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

But she felt nothing, and slowly peeked out from the corner of her eye. Electric blue eyes looked at her with a scrutinizing glare. Haruhi immediately recognized the dark skin and white hair from earlier.

"You should watch where you are going." Her voice was a mix of annoyance and boredom. That's when Haruhi finally noticed the girl had caught her by the collar of her uniform, preventing her from crashing down the stairs.

"Thank you for catching me." Haruhi said as the blue eyed girl placed her down. "If you hadn't, I most likely would have broken a few bones." Haruhi laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's high unlikely." The girl tossed back as she continued down the stairs. "Considering the speed you were moving at and the angle you would have fallen, there is no possibility that you would have broken anything. As a matter of fact, you would have only obtained a few bruises."

Her precise description and explanation had Haruhi at a loss, so she laughed awkwardly. "Well, either way thank you." Haruhi smiled. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, first year."

"I know who you are." She didn't bother to look over at Haruhi, but instead continued walking forward as she spoke. "You're the scholarship student who transferred in at the beginning of the year and takes part in that Host Club. This is common knowledge."

She finally looked over to Haruhi, seeing that she felt slightly uncomfortable. "Yoshida Samira, second year."

Haruhi's brown eyes locked with Samira's and she smiled again. "It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Samira answered smoothly as they exited Ouran.

* * *

"You really didn't have to drive me to and from the convenient store. I would have been more than happy to walk." Haruhi said as the two of them walked back up to the Host Club.

Once they had stepped outside Ouran, Samira had questioned Haruhi on where she was going and insisted on giving her a ride. Samira found her interesting, besides the fact that she dressed in the boy's uniform, there was something else about her. Haruhi didn't have the same gaze as all the other rich and snobby adults that her father often invited to the house; and she didn't seem to mind Samira's intelligent way of speaking. Even though Samira knew Haruhi was lost on some of the comments she had made in the car ride, she could tell Haruhi really thought about what she had said. It was interesting to meet someone who wasn't from a wealthy family. It really did make all the difference.

"Nonsense. It was no inconvenience to me." Samira's expression always stayed the same, Haruhi had noticed throughout the car ride. It was almost as if she was always bored, and her eyes were always relaxed slightly so it seemed as if she was criticizing you. But her unique, foreign beauty made her expression seem so natural.

Haruhi nodded, thinking to herself how Samira walking with her back to the Host Club was almost as if she where a host herself. A slight blush rose to Haruhi's cheeks. Not even the Hosts could make her feel as if she were being taken care of, but something about Samira was very…genuine.

The familiar 'Music Room #3' sign appeared as they turned the corner. Samira had passed by it many times, but had never gone inside. The Host Club seemed like an immature concept, but that was her personal opinion and she knew many of the females at Ouran would disagree.

Samira watched as Haruhi opened the door enough to get half her body in so the door wouldn't slam back closed on her. She smiled again at Samira and said, "Thank you again, for everything. Maybe we'll bump into each other sometime."

There was a clear view into the Host Club, which was crowded with puffy yellow dresses. Samira could see two identical boys looking at the door, most likely wondering who Haruhi was talking to, and a boy with thinly framed glasses. She looked at him intently, studying him carefully; the boy who was always second to her.

A small smirk tugged at Samira's lips, and she looked back to Haruhi. "Yes, perhaps we will."

"Samira?" Haruhi looked to were the voice came from first, while Samira only glanced over her shoulder. She knew that voice very well, and didn't necessarily have to look to see who it was.

A rather tall boy stood behind them, holding his bag over his shoulder leisurely with a surprised look. He was extremely handsome with a strong jaw line, deep blue eyes, and messy rusty brown hair. Haruhi had seen him once or twice in the halls, but not often enough to know his name. Now that she thought about it, Haruhi was almost positive he was a third year.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Tenri…" Samira said, again with her blank expression. She looked back to Haruhi and waved slightly. "I'll be going now, as should you."

Haruhi nodded slowly as Samira walked to the boy who waited for her. He looked excited to see her, and Haruhi could see his brilliant smile flash across his face as the two of them headed for the stairs.

She smiled to herself and entered the music room, only to be met by six pairs of questioning eyes. Haruhi jumped back, startled by their sudden appearance.

"Who was that Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quickly.

"And why didn't you introduce us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in union, both placing a hand on their hip.

Kyouya scribbled something into his black notebook, and nodded slightly. "Yes, it seems that even I don't know who she is."

Haruhi placed her grocery bag down onto the table and began to unpack the contents. "That's strange, since she is in your year."

Tamaki and Kyouya looked to each other, both knowing very well that they had never seen her before. They looked back to Haruhi and waited for more information.

She sighed loudly. "Yoshida Samira is her name. Doesn't that at least ring a bell?" Haruhi looked back to the six boys who had stiffened. "What?"

Hikaru rose a brow as he questioned her. "You don't know Haruhi?"

"Yoshida Samira is the top ranked in her year, and possibly the whole school." Kaoru finished for his brother. "Not to mention she is the heirs to the wealthiest family in Japan."

Haruhi's eyes widened considerably. Why was she never told anything? And as for her being ranked first, did that mean Kyouya was actually second? Her shoulders fell and she suddenly felt as if the world was falling apart. Everything she thought she knew was disappearing.

Honey smiled up at Haruhi's face cutely and cuddled his bunny. "Haru-chan is so lucky! Yoshida-san never comes to school so no one has ever seen her before, except for you now!"

"And that boy." Haruhi answered quickly, looking to the Hosts. Again they looked somewhat baffled. "We bumped into him when we were at the door. What did she call him again?"

She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Tenri, that's what his name was!"

No one saw the amount of writing Kyouya had been doing, but everything said after Yoshida's name had gone into his little black book.

_Finally. _Kyouya thought, glasses glaring to hide his mischievous gaze. _I'll find out every detail about you, Samira. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Writers block; it sucks. I know it's not to interesting yet but it's getting there I promise. Thanks for reading, and leave reviews and comments!**


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to the Host Club

**Chapter Three: Welcome to the Host Club**

Haruhi hadn't expected to see Samira again, considering what Honey had said about her never attending, but a little over a week later they ran into each other yet again. It was after school and Haruhi had lost track of time while studying in the library and was twenty minutes late to the Host Club. Personally, she wasn't that upset with being late, considering she needed her exam scores to be top rank, and it would help her to her goal of being a lawyer; but her debt would only increase with tardiness.

At first, she hadn't noticed it was Samira since her appearance was so different than from the last time they had seen each other. Instead of the casual sweater, and pleated skirt, Samira was dressed from head to toe in designer clothing. From her red silk dress shirt and black neck tie, to the thigh length white skirt and knee high heeled boots. Haruhi had never noticed how much clothing could change a person's appearance.

"Ah, Yoshida-san?" Haruhi didn't see the boy Samira had been talking softly to until she had walked closer. It was the same boy from the other day, Tenri. She hadn't wanted to interrupt their conversation, but Samira looked over nevertheless and answered her immediately.

"Fujioka-san, I'm glad to see you're well." Her answer was eloquently polite, and Haruhi could finally see the wealthy side of her. Of course she had noticed before that Samira had a driver and talked a bit differently than she did, but never would she have guess that her family was the wealthiest in Japan.

Haruhi smiled and nodded to Tenri. He returned the favor and touched Samira's arm lightly to catch her attention. "Saturday then?"

Samira looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, Saturday." Tenri smiled softly and left the girls to talk amongst themselves. Samira's blue eyes didn't follow him as he walked away like many girls at Ouran did, but instead she looked back to Haruhi quickly.

"Are you late for the Host Club?" Samira asked as they fell into step with each other. Haruhi nodded, knowing she probably looked like a hot mess from running like a maniac.

"Unfortunately, yes." Haruhi tried fixing her hair that stuck up in every direction. "I was too focused on studying that I [Ma1] lost track of time, and now I'll suffer for it." She groaned while slowly shrinking back into herself. Kyouya's stare was going to kill her.

Samira found Haruhi amusing. The way she could freely show all these different expressions and emotion was interesting, well to Samira it was. "I'm not understanding. Will you be punished?"

Haruhi looked at Samira, eyebrows risen and a blank expression. She slowly began to laugh, finding Samira's serious and confused expression to be too out of character. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but I won't really be punished I'll just have Kyouya's evil eye to deal with."

"Ah, Ootori Kyouya." Haruhi watched Samira nod slowly. "I've never heard anything other than, 'Kyouya is so handsome!' and 'He's super smart!'. Of course that was from most of the female population of this school. I'm relieved there is at least one teenage girl in this school that doesn't think that."

Haruhi nodded. She wasn't surprised Samira knew she was a girl. Let's face it, we are talking about that smartest girl at Ouran. If she couldn't tell a girl from a boy, Haruhi would be concerned. "It's only because I know him so well."

Silence fell in-between them as Samira thought. She couldn't say she knew someone 'so well' since she didn't. She didn't attend school, so she didn't have friends. Samira pursed her lips slightly and considered Tenri for a moment, but she could tell the way Haruhi thought of Kyouya, and the way she thought of Tenri were two completely different things.

"He has his moments, but Kyouya-senpai is a really amazing person." Haruhi smiled to Samira who only nodded. The only thing she actually knew about Ootori Kyouya was he was always below her, and that was all she cared to keep track of.

Before Samira could comment, they were at the Music Room's door and Haruhi was ready to step in. "It was nice to see you-"

Haruhi was cut off as she fell into the room, landing on her face with a loud 'Bang'. Samira's eyes widened and she stepped forward, realizing a peppy blonde boy had thrown the door open; not caring to see if anyone was leaning on it first. He was knelt beside Haruhi, apologizing over and over with tears threatening to flow down his cheeks.

"Haruhi! Are you alright! I didn't see you there!" Samira watched him shake her unmoving body roughly. "Are you alive?!"

"Idiot!" Haruhi screamed, sitting up quickly and sending him to a corner. Samira stood in the doorway, amused smirk tugging on her lips as the room grew quiet and the other Host's gathered around.

Two identical boys hurried over to the blonde boy to tease him. Saying things in union and displaying body language that was the same as each other's. Samira found it slightly creepy, and made a mental note to never be someone who would catch those twins attention.

A tall silent boy helped Haruhi off the floor as she continued to mumble to herself. Samira felt a sudden tug on her skirt and looked down to see a small blonde child who was cuddling a stuffed rabbit. She knelt down so their heights were equal, and she looked at him seriously, even though he was smiling happily.

They stared at each other for a few moments before he giggled and stated firmly, "Your skin is so dark Sami-chan!"

If the room wasn't quiet when Haruhi fell in, it sure was now. Each member looked to Honey with horrifically wide eyes, and shocked expressions. "Senpai…" One of the twins whispered harshly.

Kyouya's eyes were on the girl instantly, and his first thought; she was stunning. Of course he had known anyone from the Yoshida family had to be somewhat attractive, but he hadn't expected this; especially since she looked so ethnic. In fact, she looked nothing like her blue blooded Japanese father, whom Kyouya had met once before. Samira looked like someone who was visiting from a different country, but her Japanese was more than perfect. He shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts about her looks and focused. Kyouya wasn't interested in her looks, but her mysterious way of sneaking around behind the scenes and the large line of entertainment corporations that would one day fall into her hands.

Samira's facial expression didn't change. It was blank, as usual, and somewhat thoughtful. The Hosts were still holding their breath, waiting for Samira to leave, or worse, hit Honey. Of course no one knew her well enough to know whether or not she would hit him, but according to the rumors about her being stuck up and full of herself; no one would put it past her.

She hummed for a moment before replying simply, "I never noticed."

Haruhi fell back onto the floor, trying to keep her laughter in. Everyone else seemed somewhat confused, but Haruhi knew very well that Samira was only joking, even if her face was completely expressionless. And even though she didn't know Samira that well, Haruhi understood her somehow.

Honey's smile faltered slightly, but he squeezed his rabbit tightly and brought back his charming smile. "You're really funny!"

Samira stood and shrugged slightly. "I've been told that on multiple occasions."

Haruhi's laugh burst from between her lips, and she clutched her stomach. The twins slowly joined in and then Tamaki, and the rest of the customers. Kyouya took notes while Mori watched Haruhi roll on the floor. Not all of them understood Samira's awkward sense of humor, but they laughed anyway; hoping it would break the ice.

"You're an interesting one." Hikaru stated, nodding at Samira with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Very interesting. Why don't you stay for a while?" Kaoru nodded along with his brother.

Tamaki smacked his hands together and got closer to Samira, falling to one knee in a begging style. "Oh please won't you stay my Princess?"

Samira's dazzling blue eyes crawled over to Kyouya, who was matching her intense stare. A slight smirk grazed her lips and she answered the leader of the Host's without looking away from a certain pair of gray eyes. "I suppose I could spare you an hour or so of my time."

Tamaki clapped happily and talked to Haruhi excitedly; thanking her for bringing the famous Yoshida Samira to his Host Club. All the while Samira and Kyouya's gazes didn't falter, even as sharp sparks flew between them.

Haruhi smiled softly and looked to Samira. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's been forever, but school is crazy. Sorry about the lack in updates. :/ **


End file.
